


Kira Yukimura

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira Yukimura for the multiship meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. + Jordan Parrish

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [aromanticmalia](http://aromanticmalia.tumblr.com/). Sorry these took so long!

Kira's adoration for Parrish is like the fire both the kitsune and hellhound are known for.

It's not the kind of flames most would expect; it's not burning and destructive. It's always warming and sometimes flickering: being around the man lights up her heart, and maybe the passion dims every once in a while, but he always comes back to her and the fire always sparks back to it's fullest level.

She loves him, because he's the fireplace that keeps her safe, keeps her calm, and he wraps around her, enveloping in his heart. And it's perfect.


	2. + Allison Argent

Allison reminds Kira of winter.

Not the cold, bitter, attacking winter that ruins the season and leaves her biting cold. Not the winter that forms deadly patches on the path or the winter that leaves her shivering after the first battle with it's wind.

It's the winter by the fire, hot chocolate in hand. Presents underneath the tree and cookies covered in fake glitter. Snow crunching under her feet and falling from the sky in pretty little flakes.

Maybe it's because of the way that her best times with Allison were always under the cover of white and in the icy air. Maybe it's because the paleness of the time allows Allison's inner beauty to shine through, brightening everything with a smile that's too much like sunshine. 

Kira's not sure.


	3. + Isaac Lahey

Isaac has always confused Kira.

He's a big contradiction wrapped up with a pretty bow, or, in his case, a scarf. He's tall and strong, with defined muscles and a towering stance, but inside he's a timid, scared little boy with no idea of what looking after yourself is. He's all rough edges and raised eyebrows and smug smirks, but underneath that are soft lips and baby blue eyes and grins that leave her breathless.

She would have him like this either way, however, because there's no Isaac without the sarcastic comments and the oversized jumpers and the satisified expressions, but there's also no Isaac without the shyness underneath that veil of snark and the gentle carresses and the small giggles that seem angelic.

Kira wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. + Malia Tate

Malia's broken, Kira notices.

Malia may be a tough girl, hidden under growls and glares, but when you peel back the surface, it's like she crumbles. The image she's presented herself as cracks down the middle, and the emotions come pouring out.

Sometimes she cries. It's simple crying, not sobbing, just shaking shoulders and silent tears. It's not particularly violent either. Although, some days it is. Sometimes she tears into her pillows with sharp claws and screams.

Sometimes there's an inbetween. Sometimes the tears will be so absolutely furious thta Malia will just curl up into a ball and shout into her own arms, but the claws won't appear and her eyes won't flash. Other times, she rips apart everything with her teeth, but the noises are quiet, gone, and the tears run fast.

Some would call Malia "dysfunctional". Some would question why Kira stays, after all this. Kira disagrees with the first and doesn't understand the second. Malia's sad. Why wouldn't she want to stay?

Kira wants to be the one to put her back together again.


	5. + Derek Hale

Derek's different that what he appears. Or at least, he is to Kira.

To others, he's a broody wolf in a leather jacket with glowing eyes and guilt to last a liftetime and a permamnat scowl and a hatred of affection.

To Kira, all of that's wrong.

At home, he wears a maroon sweater most of the time, an old one, with torn sleeves, and he smiles. He actually smiles, grins, even, and he presses a kiss to her cheek every morning, and let's her press one back.

The others are wrong, because they don't know him like she does.


End file.
